


John Watson In Verse

by flubber2kool



Series: Flubber's JWP 2014 [34]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2103324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flubber2kool/pseuds/flubber2kool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This a short poem that speaks of John Watson and his relationship with Sherlock Holmes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John Watson In Verse

**Author's Note:**

> This is being written for the JWP Amnesty Prompt - Favorite Format. 100 word drabble; 221b ficlet; 60-word short; a clerihew; a sonnet; a limerick. Choose your favorite format and use it for this entry. Be sure to identify the format you chose, and provide a link to more info about it, if it's not commonly known. I'm doing a clerihew. It's not something I've written before but it sounded fun. This is a definition of a clerihew - 1. They are four lines long.  
> 2\. The first and second lines rhyme with each other, and the third and fourth lines rhyme with each other.  
> 3\. The first line names a person, and the second line ends with something that rhymes with the name of the person.  
> 4\. A clerihew should be funny.

John Waston was known to complain,   
about Sherlock leaving body parts in the fridge yet again.   
But he winces when Sherlock causes ructions   
With all of his impromptu deductions.


End file.
